


Lukrio And The Forgotten Prophecy

by lukrio99990



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ratings, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon - Freeform, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, World Hopping, a shit ton confusing stuff, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukrio99990/pseuds/lukrio99990
Summary: A girl with no memory of who or what she is, is thrown into the Pokemon world. meanwhile her twin brother is going crazy trying to find her. an original story written by me that invloves, magic, world hopping, dorks and pumpkin pie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an orignial story!! and it starts here. Ive been trying to write this thing for like a million years, but i think i can finally write it out. 
> 
> All feedback is good please comment on what you think about this!   
> Anyways, enjoy.

Who am I? That was a question I asked alot when first I woke up.  
And I didn't really understand the answer either. 'you are who you are...' what the hell is that supposed to mean?! Some psychological bullshit that didn't mean anything to me at the time. And what was this 'prophecy' I was supposed to fulfill?! It's not even mine! It's a hand-me-down from my old man! But, I guess i can't complain, cause otherwise I wouldn't have met all my amazing friends, had so many adventures and wouldn't have answered my question.

My name is Lukrio. and im a world threader. Pfft hahahahahaha. Wow that was cheesy. But it's true! And it's part of the prophecy I didn't understand. And my job is pretty ludicrous. Like, seriously, a world threader?! Who in their right mind would believe that?! If I was a normal person, I would brush it off and recommend seeing a therapist.  
But all this nonsense did have a beginning, and honestly it was really weird.

 

I woke up in the middle of nowhere, there was no one around, and I felt like I had been hit with a ten ton truck.   
The world was spinning and I couldn't tell where the ground was. I had no idea what time it was either. But judging by the chilly air and crickets chirping I guessed it was night. I could hear footsteps approaching me. Whoever they were, they shined a light in my face, blinding me before I could look up and see. Not that it really would have mattered. I was too sore to even try.

"It looks like a person! A girl I think!" a voice said. It was a deep, burly voice and sounded like a man.

"Is she alright?!" Called another voice from further away. This voice was soft, almost wispy. A woman?

The footsteps got closer, until I could hear them stop just before my face. Clothing shifted as I presumed he knelt to see if I was alright.  
A large hand gripped my shoulder and shifted me onto my back. I grunted in pain.

"It looks like she's unconscious, but still breathing! she's pretty beat up." the man called back to the woman.   
No I wasn't! I'm awake! I can even hear what your saying!  
Before I could say anything though, the man scooped me up into his arms and started to carry me somewhere!  
I didn't say anything though, because I was too tired and too sore; and drifted off to sleep...

 

I woke up again. but this time in a bed. And covered in bandages. I sat up, and tried to think about what had happened. I knew my name.. Lukrio. what else?.... .......nothing. No matter how hard I thought, nothing else came to mind. So.. "Who am I?"  
I pushed the thoughts out of my head, thinking about it only made my head hurt and I still had no idea where I was.

Instead, I looked around the room. It was a small room, with not much in it. Floral yellow wallpaper lined the room, with dark brown wood for flooring. A small dresser with some photos on a far right wall, and a glass table close to the end of the bed with a basket on it with some sewing supplies in it. there was a small closet on the wall mirroring the end of the bed, And a yellow area rug was in the middle. A window just above the head of the bed was propped open. There was a small bedside table, with a clock on it. 12:13 PM it showed. Noon huh? How long was I asleep?

I was about to see if I could stand when the door opened.

"Oh! You're awake! Finally!" A woman stood in the doorway. She had blue eyes and was slightly tall for a lady. She had short, dark blue gray hair with a red hair clip in it.  
She wore a simple white blouse, with long puffy sleeves. A pair of navy capri's and a pink, knee-length apron, with a two pockets sown on the front. A red ribbon tying it around her waist. And a pair of red slippers.  
She was carrying a tray, with a stainless steel bowl, a wash cloth and a thermometer on it.

"I'm glad you are! We were worried you weren't going to wake up!" 

I gazed at her for a moment, still a bit sleepy.  
"..Where am I?" I asked her as I tilted my head slightly.  
"Oh! of course, you must be confused. Well, you have been out in a coma for about 3 days now." 3 days. That long?  
"You are in Twin-leaf town. Currently staying in my guest room. My husband found you in a small crater on route 201 knocked out."

"... Twin-leaf town? Route 201? Where is that?" "Just outside Sand gem town." She paused for a moment. "You do know where that is, right?"   
"No ma'am. I don't." "Are you not from the sinnoh region?" "I.. I don't know.."  
Her expression changed to one of sympathy and concern.  
"Awe, you poor thing. I guess you got hit really hard. huh?" She sat beside me on the bed and set the tray down on the small bedside table and grabbed the cloth. Rinsing it in the water in the bowl, she placed it on my forehead.

"Do you at least remember your name?" ".. Lukrio. My name is Lukrio. ma'am." "Lukrio.. what a lovely name. my name is Johanna. i don't know where you came from, but you can stay at my house for as long as you like." she smiled at me. "Thank -you.. Johanna."

Johanna finished checking my temperature and asked me what I would like to eat for lunch. With the mention of food, I thought about how hungry I really was. I asked her for a bowl of soup and a glass of water. She smiled at me and then left the room.  
I was alone with my thoughts again, thinking over what Johanna had told me.

i was found unconscious in the middle of the night in a small creator out side the town she lived in. twin leaf town. in a region called sinnoh. apparently, a small ball of light had been seen falling from the sky and crashed outside twin leaf. wherever that was. when Johanna and her husband went to investigate, they found me. i still don't know who i am though. since Johanna didn't know me, she couldn't tell me about myself. Damn.  
Though she is nice enough to let me stay here. at least until i recover ... and for that, im thankful.

\--------------------------------------~-----------------------------------------------

It Was 3:26 when i decided to explore the house. i had started to get bored with trying to make sense of what happened and got out of bed. my legs were a little shaky, but i was able to walk. i had already counted all the wood panels in the floor and there was nothing else interesting to look at. I also had to pee.  
i stumbled my way to the door and opened it.

It led to a clean hallway painted in Sky blue instead of the floral yellow wallpaper of the room i was staying in. the wood flooring continued out into what looked like some more room.  
A long, blue area rug covered the floor. several paintings of various things. portraits, scenic paintings and several family photos painted in a cartoony style.  
A few doors the walls. two mirroring eachother,close to the end of the hallway, a skinny door close to a set of stairs, a double door at the end of the hallway and one that was in between the skinny door and mine.  
It was dim in the hallway, with only the light filtering in from my room and another room just up the hall.

with a glance around, i started on my search for the bathroom.  
The skinny door led to a small closet, with cleaning supplies and some old coats.  
The double doors at the end on the hall was another closet. but with bath towels and a box of.. Delcatty litter? what's a Delcatty? is it some kind of branding name? I brushed it off and continued exploring.  
I opened the door on the left of the large closet to find a bedroom.   
the room was nice, with pink wallpaper and some balloon like creatures pasted on as wall deco. I closed the door and moved on to the one across from it.  
This was a master bedroom with mint wallpaper and a large mint area rug. Again, i shut the door and moved on.

The last door to open was the one between my room and the first bedroom.  
There, finally, i found the bathroom. it was well decorated, with dark blue paint on the walls instead of wallpaper. with a mud orange bath rug in front of the bath tub and a small frosted window on the left wall.

After i finished my business, i carried on down the stairs. there, i found Johanna stirring a large pot of soup in the kitchen.

"Hello Johanna. What are you making?" i said half heartedly while gazing around.   
"Oh hello dear. Im making the soup you wanted, you didn't say what kind, so im making pumpkin soup." Mmm.. i thought to myself. that sounds delicious.   
"Are you alright with walking around right now?"   
"Yeah Im okay, my legs were a little shaky, but i had to use the washroom so.."  
" I see, did you find it alright?" "Yeah."  
I seated myself at the medium-sized wood table. there was a small bouquet of flowers sitting on it. 

"Johanna? May i ask you a question?" "Of course dear. What is it?" "What is a 'Delcatty'?"  
She dropped her ladle in the pot.  
"You don't know?" Uh-oh. "U-um no. I-I don't. should I?"  
i stuttered. worried i had said something wrong. "No, not really dear. just.." she paused. "you don't know what a Pokemon is, do you?" i shook my head.  
"Oh dear. but i should have guessed. since you had no idea who or where you are." she picked her ladle back up, and turned to look at me. "though, I'm not the best person to explain this. let me spoon out of a bowl of soup, and i can take you to someone who can."

I finished my bowl of soup, and Johanna led me outside the house. I realized that Twin Leaf town wasn't very big, a few more houses, a small pond and a park were all i could see.

The two of us got into a gray minivan. and drove down the road.  
We stopped, another small town, this time with a shop, a 'Pokemon Center' and some more houses.  
Johanna parked the van and led me to a small building that read, 'Professor Rowan's Research Lab.'  
We went inside the building. Many people were scurrying around the building. I felt they were smart people and they were wearing lab coats.

Johanna approached a tall, old looking man with thick eyebrows and a beard. his hair had all gone white and he walked with a cane. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with a short red tie and a cool blue vest, a pair of brown slacks and a pair of worn, blue slippers.

"Professor Rowan! Its been awhile." Johanna greeted the man. i shuffled behind her a bit.  
"Ah! Johanna. It has been a long time hasn't it? How is Dawn?" "Dawn is doing fine, she called me the other day just beaming about her third contest ribbon." Prof. Rowan chuckled a bit. "Haha, I see. though i can see her being so excited, since she lost to May last time she entered." "But I see you are not here to chat." He directed his attention to me.  
"What is your name, little miss?" I blinked and said "Me?" "Yes you." He smiled at me, his old eyes sparkling a bit. "Lukrio.... My name is Lukrio." "Nice to meet you. Im Professor Rowan. But most call me the Pokemon Professor." Johanna stepped behind me. "Now, you are not from this world, are you?" His voice suddenly grew serious. I almost winced at his change in tone.  
"I... I'm not sure, sir. i don't really remember much about myself, or where i came from."  
I wish i could have told him more. but my mind drew a blank no matter how hard i thought.  
There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.  
"I see. Well, you came here to learn about Pokemon. yes? i can tell you all i know."  
He smiled a bit. and i couldn't help but smile back.

"Welcome to the world of Pokemon, Lukrio."

**Author's Note:**

> well that was the first chapter! im thinking of switching POV to her brother in the next chapter.....
> 
> Please dont ask about updates, i really have no idea. it might bee a week, its might b a month.  
> again, all feedback is good! please comment on what you think of this!  
> anyways i hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
